


Rosemary

by dean_chester



Series: Gloomy Meadows [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_chester/pseuds/dean_chester
Summary: "A soldier with a peasant. His deep, unbreaking love had kept her alive, it kept her well and fed and in return she provided sons and medicines. She was Martinus's weakness. He broke a sacred code for her."





	Rosemary

_Martinus placed an experienced soldier to guard the prisoners while he slipped away to see Lucretia. He never minded the strong odor that followed her, she could easily mask it with whatever she had in her_ _stores_.

"Lucretia," _He_ _said_ _with_ _foreign_ _softness_. "How has today treated you?"

"The same as always," _She_ _hummed_.

"Mmm..."

 _Others_ _would_ _call_ _her_ _ghostly_. _Others_ _would_ _call_ _her_ _wicked._

"You know, I've never stopped loving you," _He_ _said,_ _still_ _standing_ _with_ _poise_ _and_ _posture_ _of_ _a_ _leader_.

_A soldier with a peasant. His deep, unbreaking love had kept her alive, it kept her well and fed and in return she provided sons and medicines. She was Martinus's weakness. He broke a sacred code for her._

"I've lost my beauty, Martinus."

"Beauty comes and it goes, dear."

"You flatter me," _Lucretia_ _drifted_ _past_ _the_ _stalks_ _of_ _rosemary_. "Truly.."

 _Martinus_ _walked_ _up_ _to_ _her_. _They_ _looked_ _eachother_ _in_ _the_ _eyes_. _Bright_ _red_ _and_ _green_. _The_ _green_ _their_ _blind_ _son_ _Lucius has._ _The_ _green_ _Romaeus_ _has_.

"Do you thank me for saving you from a fate your mother had seen?"

"You ask me this every time we—"

"Lucretia, I need an answer."

 _She_ _did_ _not_ _break_ _the_ _intense_ _stare_ _they_ _held_. "..Yes. I do."

"Do you love our sons?"

"I do."

"Do you love me?"

"I'm not sure."

 _Martinus's_ _upper lip twitched_. "I see."

_With a heavy heart, he tore his eyes from Lucretia's to return to his quarters._


End file.
